The Demonic Apocalypse
by jmercier8991
Summary: This is an incomplete story. I'm posting it to see how everyone likes it! So post what you think of what I have so far! Thanks and have a very blessed day!


**Prelude**

Hey! The name's Jack. My friends and I have been going through what you would probably call the "zombie apocalypse". We call it the "demon apocalypse". The reason is because it happened a few days after the rapture. You could literally see the demons leaving the ground and entering a person's body. Before now I didn't believe it would ever happen, the Rapture I mean. In case you don't know, the Rapture is where all of God's children, those who accepted Jesus Christ into their heart, are summoned and brought to Heaven. I know! It's unbelievably cool. It's just the idea of being face to face with the creator of everything we've everything we know of and so much more.

Anyway, there are seven of us total. That's even extremely cool. The number in our group represents perfection. First there's Michaelia, my beautiful wife. She has a good head on her shoulders, but every now and again she will let her emotions get the best of her. Then there's Sally-Joe, he prefers Sal. He was born in the Southern United States, so he had the opportunity to hunt all the time, and he did just that. He hunted with anything from compound bows to shotguns, from squirrels to elk. We rely on him to kill game for the villages we come into that don't have any food. Next there is Hanna, Michaelia's little sister. She's a lot like Michaelia, but she can out fight and out shoot anyone I know, including myself. Good to have her on our side instead of the other. There is also Laurynn, my little sister. She's the support of the group. When I say this, I mean that she keeps us emotionally and mentally stable. Whenever we start bickering among ourselves, for whatever reason, she's there to calm it down. She really is one of the biggest things that hold this family together. By the way I will call us a family more times than not. Then there is Smith and Wesson. They're twins and I do believe their parents did that for the humor. They both have a CDL and pilot's license for helicopter and airplane. They also were accepted into N.A.S.A. and went through astronaut's training.

So, there you have it... That's our family! We don't have much, and we travel a lot, but as long as we're all together I have something to live for.

**Chapter 1**

My vision is fading fast, all I can hear are the moans of the possessed, and the gunshots fired by my family. It's like the people are still inside fighting to take back control. Everything seemed to be going according to plan these past few days. I remember what has recently happened. Earlier this week, we began our drive from Washington to Florida. We piled up in the old RV, we found a few months ago, to find the Anti-Christ. We heard he was in St. Petersburg, Florida, so we began our drive. We stopped at a military base in Fort Worth, Texas to get us good weaponry. We got a few thousand rounds of M16A4s and a few hundred M4 Super 90 rounds for Sal. We also got few hundred rounds of Barrett M82s and a few thousand Stoner LMG rounds for me. We got about two-hundred rounds of Beretta M9. We picked up a MIL Mi-35 / 24D attack chopper, and also picked up about twenty thousand rounds of Tommy gun ammunition for the twins. We also picked up about ten bazooka rounds and three hundred rounds of M1 Carbine just in case.

We had a convoy of an armored truck and trailer, an armored RV, and a truck and trailer with an attack chopper on it. The twins were each driving a truck and trailer, and Sal and I were swapping in the RV. When we got to Jackson, Mississippi, there was a roadblock of the possessed standing across the highway. We had to fight and kill the sum of them, and we kept on moving.

When we got to St. Petersburg, we set up camp about 30 miles into the woods away from where the Anti-Christ was said to be. We cleaned and loaded up our guns. We filled the Chopper with fuel in Fort Worth. Sal and Hanna scouted out our infiltration point. When they got back to camp it was dusk. They reported that it was true that the Anti-Christ was there.

**Chapter 2**

This morning at dawn we all woke up. The twins stayed behind to stay with the chopper in case we needed it, while the rest of us went to go through with our plan to kill the Anti-Christ. I was taking a sniping position with Laurynn, while Sal, Michaelia and Hanna stormed the front gate of the garrison. They were going to distract the troops while I searched for the Anti-Christ and when I found him I would take his head off. We said our goodbyes as if it was our last, although it very well could be.

About thirty minutes after we say goodbye the genocide begins. Sal and Michaelia simultaneously each shoot a bazooka round into the huge metal door from about fifty yards. They then charged into the gates massacring everything they saw. About fifteen minutes pass by, and the Anti-Christ finally comes out. He was huge probably about ten feet tall and he was pale as can be. The facial expression was surprising; it was excitement on his face. His head was a huge target just waiting to be shot. I line up the shot, breathe, and pull the trigger. He stands there just the same, and then slowly turns towards me and Laurynn. The excitement on his face has turned to what is now extreme disappointment and anger, and he sends his demonic pawns up the side of the hill.

I stand up as fast as possible and grab the M1 Carbine and hand it to my sister, knowing she won't want to take it. I force her to take it and pick up the Stoner LMG while calling the twins in with the chopper. As the pawns come up the hill Laurynn and I are shooting them down as fast as they'll drop. They begin to overwhelm us gradually growing closer and closer. As they run up, they begin shooting at us. This is the first time they've ever returned fire. As we continue to war, I get shot in the leg. I demand Laurynn get into cover and not to worry about me. They throw the guns down, throw me to the ground, and begin trying to dismember me. Laurynn begins shooting them off of me.

Just as the pawns begin this, the twins show up and begin unloading on them. We are eventually sandwiched between the ground and a pile of dead pawns. The twins land on the far side of the hill from the garrison, and run up to check on us. I can't move, but I hear Laurynn digging through the dead pawns while bawling. Smith and Wesson begin helping her dig me out. They have begun to cry right along with her.

As I lay there, under the pile of dead beings, I begin to think, why was I so stupid as to miss? I'm their leader, or at least I'm supposed to be. Every one of them has looked up to me since we met. How could I let them down? They finally get me out from under the dead bodies, I try my best to look strong.

**Chapter 3**

"Why were you crying," asks Laurynn. I wasn't crying in agony I was crying in hatred for myself. I tell her, "I missed him! Why wouldn't I be crying?"

Sal chimes in, "You didn't miss him! The bullet went straight through his quote-in-quote skull."

"How is that possible," I ask.

"I didn't think of it before, but the Anti-Christ _isn't_ a human being is he? No he isn't. Therefore our weapons won't work on him. He's like a demon. They can make themselves visible, but not touchable."

"Oh so we can't kill him is what you're saying." I begin to sob even more.

"Not that I know of, but we can pray for God to protect us. Let's do that now." We all bow our heads and close our eyes, except for the twins, as they're piloting the chopper. "Lord Jesus. We ask that you give us your grace and mercy. We ask that you put your warring Angels around us to protect us from becoming possessed by this demonic force. We ask that you protect us from any and all physical harm. Lord God, we pray that you give us revelation on how to end this treacherous time. We also ask that, in this time, you draw us closer as a family. In Jesus' name. Amen." The rest of the flight to Fort Worth is ridden in unbearable silence.


End file.
